


Tsumiki Mikan's Love Hotel Event

by InfernoMerrick



Series: SDR2 Love Hotel Events [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick





	Tsumiki Mikan's Love Hotel Event

This place again. The tacky furniture, the artifacts in the walls... I'm sure of it: I'm stuck in a love hotel, and there's a different person every time I come here. Who is it this time?

"Ummm..."  
"..."  
"I'm sorry! I know I'm worthless even as a piece of meat. All the boys used to tell me that, but you can do whatever you want to me."  
"Hey, hey, let's not rush ourselves! Isn't this your first time?"  
"... You could say so."  
"Don't you wanna... make it special?"  
"Special?"  
"Like, if you love someone, you want them to know they're a special person to you. So you do things for them."  
"Things like what?" She asks genuinely puzzled.  
"That's... a tricky question." I mean, I never had a girlfriend before, never even kissed a girl. What do I tell her? "You'd do the things they liked to be done to them, and they'd reciprocate." I hope that was enough to satisfy her curiosity, and that she won't ask me for details.  
"I-I'm sorry I keep bothering you with these questions. You could be now with someone much better than a piece of meat like me."  
"Tsumiki-san, you're not a piece of meat, you're a living breathing human being with feelings and dreams, and very talented, don't ever sell yourself short."  
"I-Is that really what you think?"  
"Yes, I really do, Tsumiki-san."  
"Hehehe thank you very much." She's leaning closer and closer, she's moving in for a hug and-- "From the bottom of my heart."  
"Ughhh, ahhh. Tsu-- Tsumiki-san? Can-t... breathe?"  
As much as I wanted to beg Tsumiki-san to let me go, my consciouness had already started to drift away. I think this is as far as we'll go. After all, this was all a dream, a far cry from reality.


End file.
